Opposite Fate
by tydytoday
Summary: Link finally battles his opponent, Ghirahim. But he's too powerful! Can Link cope with being manhandled by his captor? Rated M-Violence and Sexual content. GhiraLink Yaoi, don't like then don't read. You have been warned.


** A/N: So those that have played the game will know that I quoted Ghirahim's texts when Link first meets him, and I kept that introduction. Of course with a different ending .**

** I wanted to thank my best friend for encouraging me to write and helped coming up with words too. If you want to check her stuff out, RavesCan'tFly on Fictionpress both of us would be grateful!**

** Since this is my first time ever typing a fanfic, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed typing it. ^ ^**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all the characters and Ghirahims introduction texts, I do not own Legend of Zelda either. **

Cautiously entering the mysterious temple, welcomed by softly illuminating mushrooms, abandoned spider webs blocking the pathways, twisted roots that found their way through the dilapidated walls and ceilings searching for water.

Greeted with chirping bats flapping their thin skinned wings, the growls from oversized man eating plants hungrily reverberate through the halls. Huge spiders dangling from the ceilings waiting for prey to feed on, while the smaller spiders crawl on the overgrowth of vegetation in between the crevices of each block of stone. Green trolls patrolling their territory, searching for anything out of the ordinary in their sunlight free realm.

Rhythmic echoes of trickling water through the leaking structure fills the void of silence in the vast chamber.

Solving puzzles to advance to new, unexplored rooms with three headed creatures and four armed skeletons patiently wait for trespassers to challenge them. With a strange cube-like key the young one opens two grand doors to the final room where he was guided to by his humanoid companion.

The doors open in a slow eerily manner, like it hasn't been opened for eons. Once entered, the doors closed as fast as they opened, shutting with an intimidating boom.

A burst of light greets the visitor shining through the circular open space, flaring the surface of the curved walls.

After that blinding show, he sees a pale grey figure, dressed in white fabric covering most of his body, with a red crimson shawl, both articles of clothing consisting of diamond like pattern. When the silhouette was about to give another blow to the magically sealed door with his sharp sword, he suddenly stopped, his seamless weapon vanishes out of his hand gracefully.

"Look who it is…" He slowly turns around finally revealing his face to the newcomer. "I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces." Sounding a bit disappointed, he pauses with a solemn turns his head away with a sigh.

"Not that your life or death has any consequence…It's just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here…just beyond this door."

He continues to face the opposite just standing there, rambling about recent happenings.

"Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours."

He paused and noticed his talkative nature. "Oh, but listen to me I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself."

The strange man still staring into space. "I am the demon lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim." The demons dark, brown eyes giving a malicious aura.

"In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title… Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy." Glaring at the demon lord, the knight in training unsheathed his master sword swiftly.

"Did you really just draw your sword, foolish boy?" Ghirahim asked amused.

"By all rights the girl should have fallen into our arms already."

The demon lord continued on. "She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the Goddess snatched her away! Do you have any idea how that made me feel!?"

Starting to rant about his affairs, he expresses his anger through sporadic gestures. "Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!"

Suddenly disappearing, leaving a vague cluster of red and yellow diamonds, he calms down his outburst rage. Then reappears creeping behind his opponent, undetected.

"Still…it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all of my anger out on you… Which is why I promise up front not to murder you…" he whispers while he softly leans over the youth's shoulder, so close that his hot breath gently tickles the innocent porcelain skin.

"No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" the demon lord flails his tongue out wildly, making the boy lunge from his spot to another, readying his sword while changing his position for battle.

Lord Ghirahim exclaims with a grunt and a chuckle, expecting this battle to be most entertaining.

He slowly walks towards the blonde, he snaps his fingers, floating daggers appear in a row. Ghirahim continued to bombard his challenger with more daggers but failed, so he started charging at the boy with his sword, which didn't work either. Beginning to get frustrated at the fast moving hero, he confronts him with a growl. "I'm tired of this whole charade! Let's get serious." His face exposing a greater evil inside.

He snaps his slender fingers again and a huge cluster of diamonds twist and turn around the room, memorizing the boy. The swarm of red and yellow wraps around his young opponent! Unaware of the supernatural effects, the youths hand loses his grip on the master sword, dropping it on the stone based floor.

"Wha..hn…hap..happ..ening…tah me!" the boy questioned in a daze. He struggles to move out of whatever is holding him captive, but his efforts were all in vain. It caused his body ito be constricted even more, to the point where he can't talk.

"Your struggling is quite adorable. I knew right from the start that I was going to have so much fun with you!" His crooked smile glowing with excitement.

The captive is suspended in the air upside down, one last time he started thrashing wildly, losing his hat in the process.

"You have quite a lot of energy for a brat. But it's good to have stamina. We should see how far your limit is, shall we?" Ghirahim mocked.

With both his arms held against his sides, he holds up his tunic from following gravity, the immobilized boy was confused about what the demon lord was talking about. He just gave the menacing figure a bewildered expression.

Amazed on how clueless this young one can be, Lord Ghirahim smirked. "Well, I'm just going to have to show you then!" He says while ripping the green tunic off the small framed body, all that the boy can do is grunt breathlessly wheezing.

After taking the top layers off by force, Ghirahim gently stroked the fair skin. His captive resisting the contact, thinking why is a man touching him, even though he himself is male! It's disgusting!

Ghirahim began to speak. "You know, I never caught your name…" He stares intensely into the others eyes and body.

"I'm not really interested though. So I'll be naming you instead."

"Let's see..." Tapping on the blondes lower chin.

"Since you came from the sky-" He paused.

"... Sky child."

With a sense of satisfaction he zooms in towards the so-called Sky child. "The name really suits you." He grinned.

To the boy, his reaction towards that title was ridiculous! What kind of name is that?! The boy thought. This guy is delusional! That name only ignited a groan from the young hero.

"m-myh...nnameh..is...Link!

**Did you like it? If not please give me constructive criticism, I would really appreciate it! **

**I won't be able to upload the next chapter for awhile, because of my family reunion. So please wait for my return. **

**Thank you for being part of my new experience! ^ ^**


End file.
